Twilight one shots
by Lena-Rae
Summary: just a bunch of one shots
1. Chapter 1

This series is just random ideas made into a 1 shot then put into this of putting a disclaimer in every chapter i will just put it here XD sorry about spelling and grammer and stuff i just can't be bothered 2 edit things and i can't be bothered to getta beta

** DISCLAIMER:i do not own twilight or the characters :( i own the plots and make the characters do crazy things :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Skittle addiction- **

**With the skittle chucking and yelling taste the rainbow thing was not stolen, that was something me and my sister wanted to do and I have done, it's fun :P ,as I was saying, its not stolen but I lent that idea and sum ideas for other chapters to a friend for her Paramore one shot series(she is awesome :D),so ****THEY ARN'T STOLEN!**** XD If you want to look at her stories just find her in my favourite authors only have a few so you can find her easily ,I'm not going to put her name because she changes it a lot ,but if you find her you'll know because of the Paramore fanfiction :P.**

**Bella POV  
**  
"Bye."Emmett, Alice and I all said in synchronisation as we walked outside towards the opened the garage door and just jumped in the closest car, it happened to be Emmett's jeep, and I turned out to be in the driver's seat panicked.  
"EMMETT!"I squeaked jumping into the back, he didn't laugh, we were on a life or death mission, not really but it was started to car and drove us down to the shops, we were "going out to buy me dinner" but we were really just going to get buy some take-out for me to eat...or just shove down my throat to keep Edward was the only one who knew what we were really doing, we were amazed when he didn't yell at us when he found out, but he just told us to be careful...sort pulled up in front of the lolly shop and we all jumped out of the jeep and ran inside, luckily it wasn't ran down to where they kept the skittles and grabbed around about the amount we would use in a weekend, then walked to the counter and put them down, Alice grabbed her wallet and pulled out her credit she was paying the guy looked down at all the skittles he was bagging them gave them to us.  
"Big skittle fan, eh? Why would you need that many skittles? That's about a whole bucket load."He said shocked, shook his head and we ran out and back to the jeep.  
"Bella, Edward wants you to eat something first, what do you want?"Alice asked desperately. I snatched the bag from her and pulled a packet of skittles from it.  
"He said he wants me to eat, so I'll eat."I said really fast then tore open the packet of skittles and tipped them into my mouth and started chewing, some of them fell out of my mouth, but after about half a minute I swallowed then Emmett and Alice were staring at me open mouthed pulled a crazed look onto my face.  
"HURRY UP!"I screamed and the jeep rumbled to life and we started to drive home.  
"Alice."I said in a certain tone, she knew what it meant, she passed me a can of deodorant which I sprayed the outside of the bag with.  
"Okay can't smell the skittles."Emmett boomed so I stopped spraying the bag and gave the can to Alice, the rest of the family won't know about the skittles, except Edward, we parked and walked inside normally, we started to walk upstairs but stopped when we heard the family in the living walked into the living room, my eyes landed on Edward, as soon as he seen me he smiled, then frowned at the bag in Emmett's hand.  
"How was shopping for junk for Bella to eat while you go watch some crappy kiddie show?"Rosalie asked looking at her nails. Edward looked angry, he pulled out his phone and then after about a second I received a text.

_Bella, when Rose asked about shopping I read Emmett's thoughts, please don't EVER eat skittles like that again, love Edward. _

I put my phone into my pocket and smiled.  
"Well, we are going to get ready to watch "some crappy kiddie show "as Rosalie likes to call it."I said and turned for the stairs just like Alice and Emmett did.  
"Have fun babysitting the kids."Rosalie said to Edward as he followed us upstairs, he pulled us all into mine and his room, pulled out pen and paper, wrote something and handed it to Emmett and I knowing Alice knew what it would say.

_Okay, one, don't ever let Bella eat skittles like that again, make sure she eats real food when she is with youse, two, you three should get help with your addiction. _

Emmett and I looked at Alice and Edward, Alice was glaring at Edward, most likely because of the 'get help' part, we both joined in and glared at him, we always did this when he said we should get help, Alice and Emmett both hit Edward, like usual, Alice then dragged me to her room stripped down to my underwear and then I felt Alice whizzing around the room getting clothes and appeared in front of me wearing tights (those ones that look like jeans) ballet shoes and a top, she handed me the same clothes, but I had a different coloured top.  
After we were dressed we grabbed the bag full of skittle packets and walked downstairs, we said goodbye and walked out the door with Emmett and crouched and I climbed onto his back, we took off running towards Port Angeles after a few minutes we arrived in the parking lot to the cinema climbed off Edward's back and gave him a hug.  
"I'm going, see you when the movie is meant to finish."Edward said and then did our usual things when we "went to watch a movie", Alice told us what the movie was about and then we walked off down the street, walked into a dark alley and all grabbed packets of skittles and emptied them into our own bag, after we had our own bag full of skittles we walked out of the alley and started to follow a group of people down the street, we walked closer and closer, when we were about two metres away we all grabbed a handful of skittles and chucked them at the group of people.  
"TASTE THE RAINBOW!"We all screamed then Alice grabbed me and we, well Alice and Emmett ran with Alice holding me.  
"HAHA! Bella you should have heard them swearing, they screamed 'where the fuck did that come from'."Emmett started laughing even more broke out into laughter to.  
"I love our addiction to doing this."I giggled.  
"Oooh, me toooo."Alice giggled, we set off to find more people and do the same thing.  
After a while Alice stopped walking and cried, well not really cry,cuz vampires can't they just did the crying without the tears, Emmett and i knowing what this meant started to do the same, except I had real tears.  
"I don't want to stop don't want to go home, we can pretended to watch another movie can't we?"I Edward was standing with us laughing, he patted me on the head and shook his.  
"Let's go home."He said and then we went home.

We walked inside, and then everyone inside laughed at Alice Emmett and I, we were still crying, in about an hour we will stop and get over the fact we had to stop our rampage with the skittles, which we only get to do on the weekends or when ever Edward will "take us to watch a movie".  
"Was the movie that good? That you cried when you had to leave?'Esme said pretending to feel shocked.  
"They always come home crying after they watch a movie just because they had to leave."Jasper snickered, Emmett, Alice and i just ignored them and went into our own bedrooms to try and get over it, they didn't know we had an addiction, that we came home crying because of having to stop chucking skittles and yelling 'taste the rainbow', they just thought it was because of having to leave the cinema, except Edward he knew. I sat on the bed and looked at the wall and started to think of anything but skittles. I always did this to get over it, I heard a knock at the door.  
"Go away."I said angrily, the door opened jumped up and turned and glared at Carlisle who was halfway through the door.  
"Bella, I think that you Alice and Emmett shouldn't go to the movies that much, I no it makes you all sad to leave so-"i took in a deep breath and cut him off.  
"ALICE, EMMETT AND I DON'T FUCKING COME HOME SAD BECAUSE OF HAVING TO LEAVE THE MOVIES AFTER WATCHING SOME SHITTY KIDS MOVIE THAT WE WOUDN'T WATCH ANYWAY!"I scream, and then every Cullen was in the room gaping at me open mouthed, they have never heard me swear, Alice and Emmett came and stood next to me.  
"Bella, what do youse do instead of watching a movie, and why do you come home crying?"Carlisle asked, concerned, the only ones not gaping now were Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and I.  
"We run around chucking skittles at people screaming taste the rainbow ten run away before they turn around."I said angrily, they all had their mouths open and eyes popping out of their heads, except us three and Edward who had now joined our side.  
"Is this true?"Carlisle whispered, the four of us nodded and Esme gasped.  
"EDWARD,ALICE, EMMETT, ISABELLA!"Carlisle screamed the four of us dropped our heads, shamed.  
"You three are band from skittles, if I even see you with them again, Alice will lose her credit cards, Emmett his jeep, and Bella you can't have any junk food and you can only eat what Emmett cooks you, because he can't cook Edward can't band you from skittles, because you wouldn't care, so if you ever do something like that again will let Alice redecorate your room and paint your Volvo ,and you all grounded, and can't leave the house without permission ,except for school."Carlisle said, we groaned but nodded, they all walked out leaving ,Alice ,Emmett ,Edward and i in the room .I burst into tears, Alice and Emmett copied, Edward walked out of the room,and then i slid to the ground and pulled my knee's to my chest,Alice and Emmett copied,we were all looking at each other,crying,hugging our knees to our chest and rocking.

"Isabella Swan,it has been two days that you three have been sitting like that rocking and crying,it's not that big of a deal,now get up,have a shower,got to the toilet,change and eat some food please."Edward begged for the billionth time,we just ignore everyone,we only payed attention to each other.  
"Bella,Alice,Emmett,we have school today,get up."Rosalie tried,the rest of the family was in here trying to get us up,like they did every hour since we ignored them too,they just huffed and left,like continued to get ready for school,before they left Edward,Jasper and Rosalie came in,Jasper hugged Alice,Rosalie hugged Emmett and Edward hugged me,we didn't hug back or say goodbye,just ignored.  
"If,you are still sitting there when we come back i will go and get Charlie."Edward said,i just ignored him,they a while Esme came in,i got a smart idea just then,but i stayed doing what i was doing.  
"Carlisle and i are going to hunt so we will be back soon."She said and went to leave.  
"Esme."I said with a sore throat from not talking,she looked shocked but smiled.  
"I want to paint something,can we go buy some paint and paint some rocks and things from the garden?"I asked like a kid,she smiled and nodded handing me some money to buy paint,i smiled.  
"Thank you Esme."I said and she left,we waited until Alice stood up,Emmett stayed on the ground but looked up.  
"Emmett,Carlisle said we couldn't have skittles...but he didn't say we couldn't make fake ones."I smiled proud of my plan,he jumped up and pulled us into a bear hug,he had his big goofey grin all showered,changed and i ate quickly and we ran out and Alice carried me as we went to the led the way to an asile and grabbed a spray can of each colour skittles are in and went and paid for them,we went back home and into the and i grabbed heaps of little rocks and went over to where Alice was setting up a place to do the spray painting.I grabbed any can and sprayed some rocks,so did they,we spent ages spraying.  
"They are leaving school,lets destroy the evidence."Alice said grabbing all the rocks and putting them into three bags ,we cleaned up the mess and then we all sat in the living room with a bag of "skittles" in hand,the door opened and the rest of the family walked in ,Edward seeing the bags knew what was in them,he walked over and stood behind us,then the rest of them stopped when they seen our evil smiles ,the three of us jumped up at the same time with handfulls of "skittles" and chucked them at them.  
"TASTE THE RAINBOW!"We screamed and chucked the rest of the rocks at them,after all the rocks were chucked us three were smiling and giggling.  
"YOU THREE!GET TO YOUR ROOMS!IF I EVER SEE YOU WITH SKITTLES OR FAKE ONES YOU WILL REGRET IT!"Carlisle screamed,we all ran into Alice's room together,and went back to the crying,knee hugging thing.

It had been three weeks since our little attack,we only left Alice's room for a few things,school,eating,hunting for them,and when we had to shower,and when i needed the toilet ,at school we sat hugging our knees when ever we could,never spoke unless to a teacher and ignored everyone ,we had just got home from school and went straight to Alice's room,sat and went back to doing nothing until we had to get ready for school,except i would fall asleep on the floor and wake up with a pillow under my head and a blanket wrapped around me ,Edward had learned not to carry me and put me in bed when i fell asleep the first night we came back to Alice's room after our attack,so he just gave me a pillow and a blanket ,it was starting to get dark when Carlisle came in,he walked over and sat down next to us.  
"Look,i know you three are extremley upset that you can't chuck skittles and stuff,and we can't take it that you are always up here,so i have an idea."He waited for us to answer,which was pointless because they all knew we won't talk.  
"I will let you three do what you want with skittles."He said,we all jumped up and squealed running out the door to buy skittles.

**WHO WANTS SKITTLES? :P jks i don't like skittles,the skittle chucking thing is fun :P i wasted $2.20 on a packet of skittles one day before school at this little shop on top of the hill behind the school that we all go to,and well me and some friends went up and i got the skittles and chucked some at a kid i knew and i started to yell taste the rainbow but i started to laugh halfway through saying it,but it was soooo funny.**


End file.
